Freesia Yagyu
Freesia Yagyu (柳生フリーシャ Yagyū Furīsha) is the main character of Jubei-chan 2: Counter Attack of Siberia Yagyu. At the first time, she antagonized Jiyuu in order to get a lovely-eyepatch from her and having don a spade-eyepatch, which she called as "The true Yagyuu Jubei II ". However, Freesia is not the main antagonist, which the true main-antagonist is Kita Retsusai Personality Freesia was a sweet, bubbly and cheerful girl. Just like jiyuu, she is very beautiful which can grab attention many boys, especially the Ruffians. However, behind her cheerful, Freesia extremely cunning and jealous toward Jiyuu due the lovely eyepatch was not inherited to her, She will stop at to make sure she gets that eyepatch and make sure that everyone knows that she is the the true, Yagyu Jubei II. Althought she hate Jiyuu, Freesia doesn't want kill her, instead make her suffer and wanted Jiyuu to know about her suffering. And also she still remember Jiyuu kindness toward her which she know that Jiyuu genuinely kind with her, and let Jiyuu hug her, which she always remember that after success defeat her. She also high of manipulation, for example when she manipulated Sai Nanohana, Jiyuu's father, she told how she dislike a parent who spoiled their children very much, and when she lying to him about Jiyuu who claim that Sai is not her father. After she unable defeat Jiyuu, she later realized that Yagyuu Jubei doesn't wanted her to "live with a sword" and also realized that her Spade-eyepatch also one of real-things just like Jiyuu lovely-eyepatch. Finally, Freesia can use her "Yagyu Shingakeryu Mutodori", and tearfully apologizes to Jiyuu.In the end of the series, she and Jiyuu have duo battle with Kita Retsusai, and have temporary reunion with her father. After Yagyu Jubei spirit leave her and return to the afterlife, Freesia return to her normal life as sweet girl. Skill and Abilities Swordsmanship : As the daughter of Yagyuu Jubei, Freesia have highly skilled on swordman. It's proof she is have this skill when she still young, she able use her basic swordsman-skill with a stick, which her father admit that he proud with her. When she don her spade-eyepatch, she increase her skill more powerful and able defeat Kita Furo and Jiyuu as Yagyu Jubei. According Mikage, her swordsman-skill extremely dangerous and full of lust.She also can fused herself with Jiyuu, and becoming as the true Yagyu Jubei II when battle with Kita Retsusai. Multilingual : Because she was born in Siberia/Russia, Freesia is probably able talk on Russian fluently. It's proof when she speak "Оонејо temperatura" to Sachi and Kozaru, and she also have knowledge about Russian customs. Superhuman Strength : Freesia also shown she have a superhuman strength, it is shown on her flashback when she able flip Mr. Bear even she still a very young child. Trivia * There is speculated that she is adopted by Nanohana family in the end of the series Gallery Category:Anime Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Related to Hero Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Villains